Come with me
by lunatic4eva
Summary: When Lucy is tired of feeling helpless she decides to go and train on her own. She then meets some people she did not expect to see, criticism is most welcome and appreciated. Lucy does not leave fairy tail! Chapter 1 has been edited.
1. Lucy's choice

**Hello! Who do you want Lucy to be paired with? There is a poll on my page. If you guys want me to add someone to the poll please say!**

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

I sat at the bar thinking about everything. From this morning finding my fridge empty and half of my furniture burnt to the grand magic games. The grand magic games were a bit of a disaster in the end. I was upset that I lost, especially to Raven tail, how could I fall for such a trick. Everyone told me that there was no way I could have known but I was still upset about it. But more importantly I need permission from master to take some time off to go and train. I want to become stronger so that I can't lose to petty cheats ever again! I am determined to make myself stronger.

I saw master heading towards his office so I followed him and knocked on the door and entered.

"Ah hello Lucy what can I do for you today?" he asked me, looking at me from behind his stack of papers. I have never seen so many documents in my life! The pile is bigger than him!

"Master I would like to leave the guild so I can go train." I said with a determined look on my face. I want to be able to protect my nakama.

He looked quite shocked "Are you sure? You can always train here."

"Yes, I'm positive. I feel that I need to train on my own for a while. I'm sure I'll be fine. After all, I'm never alone; I always have my spirits with me." I stated confidently I felt a warm glow by my keys telling me that they were always there for me.

"Ok then. I can see that you've made up your mind and will stick to your decision no matter what people say" he told me with a bit of a sad face. I felt bad for making him sad.

"Don't be sad master, I will always come back. After all, this is my family and I will never leave my family behind or forget about them." I said whilst giving him a soft smile.

"Fine, but I would like you to report back every once in a while ok?" he told me. He was always looking out for our safety.

"Of course I will. I would hate it if I made you worry about me" I told him

"I understand, please be careful." He said

I waved and left the guild. I went to my apartment. I summoned Virgo to pack some of my stuff. Not all of it, just the essentials. I headed to the train station and bought a ticket for the Swallow woods. It was a good place to train and it was peaceful watching the swallows go about their everyday business. I sat in the train and waited. After a few minutes the train started. It was unusual having no one groaning and trying to escape the 'train of torture'. I hope he won't be angry at me for not taking him but this is something that I have to do on my own. I'll call him with a lacrima later.

~At the guild~

"Where's Luce?" Natsu asked no one in particular as soon as he realised that his friend was missing. He was upset because he wanted to go on a mission with her and now he couldn't. He was about to go to her house and visit her when someone answer him.

"She went to train" he heard Master say.

"She went without me?" Natsu asked sadly. He was shocked. She didn't even tell him!

"Natsu, you must respect her decision. I assure you that she's fine" Master told him sternly. Natsu was put out by this. Weren't Lucy and him friends? If she was here he would promise that he'd be more careful on missions. He wanted to know if he had offended her in any way.

"Okay" Natsu was sulking because Lucy left him behind. A chair hit him in the back of the head and he, of course, blamed Gray and then started a fight which the whole guild soon joined into.

~back to Lucy~

I woke up, I must've fallen asleep, and I heard the train say that we were at Swallow Woods. I got out of the train and stretched. I must've fallen asleep in a strange position because my back was killing me. I headed towards the forest and soon found a clearing near a river that was nice and clean. I called out Virgo.

"Punishment hime?" she requested, typical Virgo.

"No Virgo, can you set up a tent for me?" I asked her. She nodded, looking a little sad that she wasn't getting punished and got to work while I went to go get some water. When I came back Virgo was just finishing setting up the tent.

"Thank you Virgo." I said as she left. I summoned Aries, who apologised for who knows what, to make a spot for me to sleep. Once she was done I dismissed her and summoned Capricorn.

"Lucy-sama, what can I do for you?" he asked in his usual formal manner

"Please may you help me train?" I asked him. He gladly complied.

It was really tiring; by the end of the day I was dead tired. I washed off in the river and headed back to my camp. I ate some tinned food that I had packed. Once I was finished I meditated a little bit. And by then I was dead-beat.

I was lying down on the mattress that Aries had made me, it was really comfortable. I was thinking about the guild. It was my home and they accepted me. I knew Natsu would be sad that I didn't bring him along but I needed to do this on my own. I can't always rely on other people and if I increase my magical stamina then I could be more useful. How long should I train for? Maybe I should train for a couple of months? 3 months seems like a good starting point. Maybe every year I should take 3 months off to go and train. That seems like the best idea. It would definitely benefit me.

I decided that I should do that. It's for the best and would help me improve even though I would miss my guild mates terribly. I felt that it was still too early to go to bed so I decided that I would go outside and watch the stars. I loved watching the stars; it was something that I always did with my mother and brought back happy memories.

I was lying on the grass quite peacefully when I heard twigs breaking behind me as if someone was walking, if so they weren't very stealthy. The footsteps sounded like they were from a little animal instead on a human. I still stood ready for an attack because who knows what could happen.

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	2. Meeting

Helllllooo!  
 **As I've said (written) before there is a poll on my page. If no one votes I'll probably make it a rolu.**  
Please follow, favourite or/and review.

Thank you to **Xx,LostEcho,xX and percabethandthalicoforever13** (I hope I got that right) who followed and/or favourited

* * *

I got ready for an attack, my hands by my whip and keys. Instead I was greeted by an exceed in a frog suit that looked strangely familiar. I know I've seen this exceed before, but where? I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Does lady know where Rogue is?" the exceed asked me. Rogue? Yes that's right this exceed is the partner of the shadow dragon slayer of Sabertooth. I froze, Sabertooth? Does that mean that they were here? I know I don't have a hope in hell of winning if we fight. But I couldn't just leave the exceed alone, I'm not that cruel.

"Um, I'm afraid I don't know where he is, but it's really late and dark. Are you sure you should be wondering the woods alone?" I asked the frog suited exceed.

"Fro wants to find Rogue" he said and started to cry. I panicked; I didn't want him to cry. I picked him up and hugged him while stroking his head.

I summoned Loke who appeared and knelt down before me and took my hand and said some nonsense about the love of his life.

"Hey Loke, can you help me find Rogue? I found his exceed and he won't stop looking until he finds him, even if it's dark" I told him

"Of course my princess, anything for you" I sweat dropped. Typical Loke, flirting when there's other things to do. We headed off into the forest. Loke lit up his hands so that we could see. Frosch was still snivelling in my arms. He really was very cute. I hugged him closer.

"Frosch, it's getting very late. Do you think we can look for Rogue tomorrow?" I asked him. He was half asleep already.

"Okay" he said between snivels.

We headed back to camp and I dismissed Loke, which I soon regretted. I felt Frosch being yanked from my arms and then I was pinned down with someone's arm across my throat. I couldn't breathe since the weight on top of my neck was quite heavy. I couldn't even draw in a bit of oxygen. I felt my vision go blurry and everything went dark.

(Rogue's POV)

I had been looking for Frosch for ages now. Even with sting helping me I couldn't find him and I was getting very worried. I was just about to go back to the front of the woods and try I different path. I caught Frosch's scent and called Sting and we headed for where the scent was coming from. I saw a blond carrying Frosch. She was with someone and I couldn't see their faces properly. The guy she was with disappeared but I didn't care, I was worried about Frosch. I ran up to her from behind and grabbed Frosch from her and Sting tackled her to the ground pinning her by her throat. I examined Frosch to make sure he was not hurt when he started to cry.

"Don't hurt lady! She helped Fro!" he cried. I don't like it when Frosch cries so I immediately yanked Sting off of the girl. She was unconscious.

"Did you have to strangle her?" I asked Sting. Frosch jumped down from my arms and ran to check on her.

"Sorry! How was I supposed to know Frosch liked her!" he complained. He looked at the blonde. "Hey don't we know this chick?"

I looked more closely at her; we did indeed know the blond girl. "She's Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy tail isn't she?" he checked her hand.

"Yes that's right she is! But where's her team?" he asked

"Don't know, but since we knocked her out we should make sure she's alright" I told him. He picked her up and made his way to her tent.

"It's not like we have anything better to do" He said as he walked towards her tent with Lector following him.

"Will lady be alright?" I heard Frosch ask me.

"Yes, she will be Frosch and her name is Lucy" I told him

He decided to follow Sting to check on Lucy. What was she doing here without her team? Didn't Natsu go with her everywhere? I hope she will be alright and forgive us for this.

* * *

~time ship to morning~ (Lucy's POV)

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes. My throat really hurt and felt dry and scratchy and I needed some water or some sort of liquid to sooth it. Someone out some water in front of me and I guzzled it down. I then saw who gave it to me. What was he doing here?

"Sorry about attacking you" Sting said while looking a bit ashamed of what he did.

"Why did you have to strangle me?" I shouted at him but instantly regretted it because my throat hurt.

"I said that I was sorry! I was just trying to get Frosch back!" he shouted back.

"Oh you're awake I see" I saw that Rogue had entered the tent "Please forgive me for not checking the situation before I assumed things" he told me whilst bowing down.

"It's fine Cheney-san. I understand because it was your exceed. But I don't get why this idiot had to strangle me half to death" she gave Sting her death glare.

"Please just call me Rogue" he told me "May I call you Lucy?"

I smiled and told him that I would prefer it if he did when I felt a light weight on my lap. I looked down to see two big eyes staring at me. I gave Frosch a big hug.

"Is Lucy ok?" he asked with worried eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine cutie" I told him. I saw Lector was staring at Frosch and it looked like he was jealous so I scooped him up and gave him a hug as well.

"Well, we made some breakfast for when you woke up" Sting got up and I immediately noticed something off.

"Sting, where's your guild mark?" I asked

* * *

 **Is it worth continuing?**


	3. Explanation

Thank you to **a random fairy, swankmaddy, guest,** and **Mcxynth** for reviewing and **Alyssa947, swankmaddy, kalablack1, westerngoddess and Rosalind du Coudray** for following!

 **Don't forget to vote on my poll! Right now Sting and Rogue are tied!**

* * *

He froze. I don't think he expected me to ask that, I couldn't see if Rogue still had his guild mark or not due to the fact that he always dressed in a cloak and it covered his mark. He turned to face me with a sad look in his eyes which worried me.

"Let's go eat breakfast and we will tell you about it" he turned and left the tent. My question seemed to upset him. I can't tell if it upset Rogue or not because to me it looked like he always had the same indifferent expression on. But what do I know? I barely knew these guys. On the other hand, why are they being so nice to me? To my knowledge they hated us. But then again I'm not sure.

I uncurled myself from my blanket and stumbled out of the tent. Rogue handed me a plate of food which was eggs and we all sat down. I wonder why they don't have marks.

"Rogue, do you have your guild mark?" I asked cautiously while eating my food. I did not want to pry but I was really curious and a bit worried.

"We got kicked out" Sting said quietly. I was shocked. I knew Sabertooth was strict but to my knowledge Sting and Rogue were two of the mages that made it famous in the first place. Rogue must have seen my look of shock and worry.

"Don't worry Lucy, it was bound to happen after we lost against Natsu Dragoneel" he told me.

"But I thought that you two were some of the mages that made it famous. To kick you out is just horrible" I was really very sad for them.

"Like Rogue said, don't worry about us, we'll be fine. On the other hand what are you doing here and where's your team? I thought you and Natsu-san were dating, so why isn't he here?" Sting asked me.

I groaned. Why does everyone think I'm in love with Natsu? He treats me like he treats most people. Anyway Lis-chan likes him and she is my friend. I think they'd be perfect together! Ugh! Lucy stop acting like Mira or people will think you're crazy!

"Why does everyone think that? We are not dating! My friend likes him, not me!" I sounded frustrated because I was. I was really tired of explaining this to everyone.

"You're not?" it was Rogue who said this; he sounded quite surprised and even looked it. Even him! People will never stop asking me this question. Why me?

"No" I said, plain and simple and straight to the point.

"But you two are always together" Lector stated. Really?! That's why they think that? Lots of people are always with another person and it doesn't mean they like each other!

"We're on the same team for crying out loud" I told them. They looked quite shocked. Anyway why would they care about who I'm going out with?

"Then why are you out here alone Lucy?" Frosch asked me. He was so cute and he didn't tease repetitively me like a certain blue exceed of a certain pink haired dragon slayer who also teased me constantly for a matter of fact.

"I'm out here training, I'm sick of being the only one on my team who always needs help. And I want to improve my fighting skills so when I run out of magic or don't have my keys, I won't be defenceless." I told them while picking Frosch and Lector up again to cuddle them more.

They looked surprised at my reason for being alone. I wonder what they're doing here.

"What are you guys planning to do now?" I asked them. They thought for a moment.

"We don't really know. We don't have any plans. Can we train with you? We'll help you train at the same time." Rogue asked me.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother to you guys." I was surprised at their offer. I didn't expect that!

"It's no problem at all Lucy, we'd be glad to help" Sting told me with his mouth full. I wonder why some dragon slayers have better manners than others?

"Don't talk with your mouth full" me and Rogue said at the same time.

"Aww are you going to pester me about that too?" Sting whined. Apparently it was a regular occurrence with him.

"Yes and before you ask why, it's because it's really disgusting when the food flies out of your mouth and almost always hits other people" I told him sternly.

"See Sting, It's not just me" Rogue said in a matter of fact voice. Sting looked pretty put out by our observation on how he eats.

"Natsu does it too, which is also why my fridge is almost always empty" I said annoyed at the memory of all the times I had to use my rent money to pay for food that 'mysteriously' disappeared.

"Then if Natsu-san does it shouldn't you be used to it?" Sting asked me with his mouth still full.

I flicked a piece of food off my shirt and looked at him annoyed.

"Yes Sting, but that doesn't make it any less disgusting" I said pointedly.

While our little exchange was going on Frosch and Lector were laughing their heads off. I wonder if they ever try to stop him from eating like this. Probably not, Frosch probably just blatantly agreed and Lector probably went on about how great Sting was.

"So Lucy how long were you planning on staying to train?" Rogue asked me.

"Well I was thinking about that last night before I found Frosch, or rather he found me, and I was thinking maybe about 3 months. I was thinking that maybe I should take 3 months off every year to train by myself" I told him.

"That seems like plenty of time to me Blondie. As long as you don't slack off it should be enough" Sting said.

My eye twitched. What did he call me?

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Do you want anything specific to happen in the story? pm or leave it as a review and I will try and make it happen!**


	4. What are you doing here?

**What are you doing here?**

Thank you to: **Tiger Priestess** (cool user name)  
 **DarkGreenwolf** \- Thank you!  
 **Fairylover101** and **Taboadayvonne** \- Here you go!

And thank you to those who followed me and/or my story: **MAIDENCHINA23, undeadEnding, akane1can, rebel 17, sakura-moonrose-hime** (cool name!) **and rolulove4ever** and anyone else who added me or my story to your favourite list.

 **Poll results so far** \- Rogue-3, Sting-1 and Laxus-1.  
Ooo rogues wining (Luna is secretly jumping for joy) I decided my fanfic name will be Luna Noone (hehe Noone= no one, Luna= lunatic)

Please forgive any spelling mistakes, it's so cold here my fingers won't listen (TT^TT)

* * *

 **!IMPORTANT!= POLL WILL CLOSE AROUND CHAPTER 7 OR 9!**

* * *

 _My eye twitched. What did he just call me?_

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Lucy KICK" a shout was heard and from above the trees you could see the swallows fleeing because they were disturbed so suddenly.

At camp Lucy was standing over Sting who was rolling on the floor in pain, holding his head.

"Are you an idiot? Have you looked in the mirror?" she said with a deadly aura. "Your hair is lighter than mine if you have not taken any notice, don't call me Blondie! I have a name and it's Lucy. Is that clear?"

Rogue, Frosch and Lector all stared at her with wide eyes. When they were in Sabertooth they wondered why she was in team Natsu because, even though she was not weak, she was definitely not as strong as the others on her team and they suspected that it was because she was a holder type, but for a holder type she was considerably strong. They now saw why she was on the team. You had to have seen her mad in order for you to understand why she was on one of the most powerful (and destructive) teams they knew. Sting was too busy holding his head, which now had a reasonable sized lump on it, to understand why she was on a team with Natsu.

Sting nodded his head frantically while still holding his head and looked at her with eyes that had a smidge of fear in them. Suddenly she smiled.

"Good, I'm glad we got that clear" she said happily and skipped away to her tent leaving the others in a state of shock, they did not expect her to bounce from happy to angry and then angry to happy so fast. Lector was the first to break out of his state of shock and rushed over to Sting as, now that he was brought back to reality, he was worried about him.

A few minutes later Lucy came out of the tent dressed in a plain white tank top and shorts. She turned to them and smiled.

"I'm going to start training with Capricorn now, see you later" she turned and walked into a clearing not too far from camp.

They others decided to watch how she trained so that when they helped her train they knew her methods and how much stamina she had.

(Lucy's POV)

I walked to the clearing wondering if I should have been nicer to Sting, after all they were offering to assist her training, but she really was very tired of people and their nicknames from cosplayer to love-rival they were all frustrating. She wished people would just call her by her name.

She was so deep in thought she didn't realise that she was in the clearing. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and called out Capricorn.

"Yes Lucy-sama?" the spirit asked in his usual formal way. She smiled fondly at him. She really did love her spirits and they were the only ones who were allowed to use a nickname which was usually 'Hime'.

"Good morning Capricorn. Please may you help my train in combat?" she requested. She always tried to be as polite as possible to her spirits and hated it when others spoke ill of them.

Of course Capricorn agreed, delighted that she was training efficiently now, they trained for about four hours non-stop and by that time she was completely worn out. She dismissed Capricorn and just lay there on the ground and closed her eyes for a bit. When she opened them she got the fight of her life.

Sting and Rogue were standing above her looking at her. When did they get here? She sat up and glared at them for giving her such a fright.

"When did you get here?" she asked trying to calm her beating heart, she hated it when people startled her.

"We've been here the whole time" Sting told her. Huh, figures.

"Good job training by the way" Rogue offered her his hand to help her up whilst giving her a smile. She had never seen him smile before and decided that it was a very nice smile. She gave him a sweet smile and took his offer.

Her legs were killing her and ached when she stood up. She suddenly felt herself being lifted. Huh? She turned to see that Rogue picked her up. Her cheeks turned pink.

"What are you doing" she enquired. He just looked at her and smiled.

"You must be in a bit of pain since you trained for two hours non-stop. Your legs must be killing you" he explained. She nodded, he wasn't wrong, when she stood up she felt like if she took one step she would have fallen flat on her face, so she was grateful (and embarrassed) that Rogue had carried her.

When they got to camp Rogue set her down gently by the fire. She gave him a soft smile in thanks. Frosch and Lector decided to come and snuggle next to her.

After half an hour she decided that she should not slack off and got up to train. When she told the others this they offered to help. They made her carry Sting for as long as she could. He was heavier than he looked because of all his muscle. After about five minutes her legs buckled and she fell and Sting fell on her.

"You're really heavy so can you get off me please" she asked. Her voice was strained because he had fallen on her chest.

"No, I'm quite comfortable you see" he smirked and continued to lie on her. She blushed, she would have kicked him but her muscles were killing her.

(Rogue's POV)

When I saw where Sting was lying it really bothered me for some reason. I wonder why. I could see that Lucy was uncomfortable and I didn't blame her. Sting was heavier than he looked which I'm sure she figured out on her own. I refused to be carried around so it was Sting that she had to carry around. We would have made her carry a bolder instead but these woods were mostly trees and grass and there were no boulders big enough so it was either me or Sting.

I walked over to them and grabbed Sting by his collar and lifted him off of her. He just hung there and gave me a glare which I returned. Lucy was heaving on the ground finally able to take a proper breath. I dropped Sting which I knew that he was going to complain about non-stop, but if he did I would just knock him out. But then he'll probably complain more about me being a heartless friend.

"Thank you Rogue" she gasped and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I was having trouble hiding my emotions from her.

"What are you two doing to Blondie?" we all heard a deep voice growl from behind us. We all turned to see a man with a scar across his eye.

"Laxus?" Lucy said sounding quite surprised, "what are you doing here?"

* * *

I tried to make this chapter really good to make up for what I felt was a horrid first chapter.

 **What did you think? Don't forget to vote!**

 **If you have any queries please ask and if you have any requests please say!**


	5. Come with me

**Woohoo! I just finished typing this! Productive aren't I?**

 **Rin123 (guest)- here you go! Sorry there's not much Gray. I'll add more in the next chapter.**

 **I added Gray o the poll since it was requested.**

 **Rogue- 3  
Laxus- 2  
Sting- 1**

* * *

(Rogue's POV)

Isn't that the guy who beat Jura? What's he doing here?

"Can one of you help me up please? My legs feel dead." I heard Lucy ask me and Sting. She looked a little embarrassed at needing help to stand. As Sting was too busy complaining about me being the worst best friend that ever existed, I bent down and picked Lucy up bridal style. She had a cute blush on her face. It made her look adorable.

"I ask again. What are you two doing to Blondie?" the guy asked, I think his name was Laxus. Lucy looked at him and gave him a smile. I don't know why but I felt a little jealous at her smiling at him.

"They're helping me train Laxus," she told him, so his name is Laxus; I thought so, "what are you doing here? Where are the rest of your team?"

"They're at the guild, I wanted to get away from Natsu's constant whining" he told us. Natsu whines? I was surprised by this.

"Why is he whining this time?" she asked him. So he whines a lot. Sting was sitting on the ground looking at Lucy then Laxus.

"He's whining because you left him all alone and didn't take him with you" he told her as if it was so obvious. At this Sting burst out laughing. We all looked at him.

"I didn't expect Natsu to be the type to whine, I thought he was the serious type" he explained. This time it was Lucy and Laxus who laughed.

"Pfft, Natsu, serious" she laughed in my arms. I enjoyed watching her laugh. It made me smile which I quickly concealed.

"Anyway if they're helping you train then why was he on top of you" he asked while pointing at Sting. Lucy went red and Sting smirked. Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"We're trying to improve her stamina and strength without magic" I told him as I kicked Sting because his smirk annoyed me for some reason. Lucy was still red from Laxus' question.

We all walked back to camp. Lucy called out Virgo and asked her to prepare some more tents. When she left Sting looked at her.

"I didn't think you punished your spirits, makes sense though, you are violent" Sting teased her.

(Lucy's POV)

I tried to get up to kick him but my legs refused to do so. I was annoyed at him. Can't he wipe that annoying smirk off his face? How does Rogue stand this guy? He can be so infuriating!

"Laxus," I whined "shock him please" Laxus raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why?" he asked. I explained to him that my legs were sore and why.

"He made you carry him?" he asked. I nodded.

"But he's really annoying so please shock him" I begged. Laxus shrugged and did as I asked. To say Sting was annoyed was an understatement, he was pissed and glared at me as I laughed my head off I looked to Rogue who was sitting next to me and he was trying to hid his smile.

"What the hell? And why can he call you Blondie and I can't?" he shouted

"Simple, because there's really no way in which I can stop him and if I kicked him he wouldn't be please" I explained. I turned to Laxus.

"Are you staying?" I asked him. He thought for a moment.

"Yeah why not there's no point in going back to the guild until you return because flame brain will just annoy the hell out of me. Since you left he challenges everyone he sees and quite frankly it pisses me off" he told me.

"How is that any different from how he normally is? He always challenges you anyway" I asked. He sighed.

"But now it's even worse. He says he's bored because there's no Lucy to tease" he told me. That's just like Natsu to fight everyone because I'm not there to make fun of.

"Well I'm going to go rinse off in the nearly river" I saw Sting smirk. "Don't you dare follow me Sting or I will kill you, you pervert" I looked at Rogue. "Please make sure he stays here" he nodded so I went to get some clothes and went to the river. "And that warning goes for you too Laxus"

"Can Fro come too?" Frosch asked me. I looked at Rogue and he nodded so I took Frosch and looked at Lector asking him if he wanted to come too. Sting looked like he just had a brilliant idea. I narrowed my eyes at him.

(Laxus' POV)

I saw Sting look at Lector and tell him to go there for a second. I saw Blondie narrow her eyes at him.

" _Tell me what she looks like later okay?"_ I heard him whisper into his exceeds ear. Blondie didn't hear him but still looked suspicious of him, and for good reason. I growled and heard Rogue growl too.

I hit Sting over the head at the same time that Rogue did. Blondie looked at us confused.

"Why did you do that?" she asked us.

"No reason" I looked at Lector, "don't do what he said" I told him. Lector nodded and went to follow Blondie. I looked at Rogue.

"Why aren't you guys at your guild?" I asked him. He told me that they got kicked out because of the Grand Magic Games. Sabertooth sounds like a real horrible place. Sting was still knocked out.

"How do you tolerate this guy?" I asked him while pointing at Sting with my thumb.

"You get used to him" he shrugged. If it was me I would've killed him years ago. We talked about training when we heard a scream. It was in the direction of where Blondie was. We were both hesitant because she would kill us if we went there. But we soon leant the reason.

"LOKE GO AWAY!" she shouted at him. I burst out laughing. Rogue looked at me confused.

"It's one of her spirits, he's a real pervert and a flirt" he looked shocked. "He's Leo the lion" I told him

"The leader of the twelve zodiac keys is a pervert?" he asked.

"That's an understatement" I told him. I explained how Lucy got Loke's key, which I learned from Mira and Freed, and how he now claims to be deeply in love with her. He was shaking his head at the end of the explanation.

"He sounds like that guy from Blue Pegasus, I think his name is Hibiki" he told me.

* * *

 _At blue Pegasus_

 _Achoo!_

 _Back to our characters (hehe I couldn't help myself)_

* * *

"Now that you think of it, they are quite similar" i said. I saw Blondie coming back. She looked furious. I laughed at her.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! It's bad enough that Natsu does that!" she screamed at me, which woke up Sting.

"Natsu walks in on you in the bath?" I asked. I was shocked, I knew that he was an idiot but not this much of one.

"And always tries to sleep in my bed with me and cleans out my fridge and walks in when I'm changing, so does Erza and Gray" she said, fuming.

"Lucky bastard" I heard Sting mumble. Rogue then hit him telling him to stop being a pervert in a monotonous voice. Lucy gave him her best death glare.

"I can ask Freed to put up some runes to keep them out if you want?" I offered. She looked up really happy.

"Thank you Laxus" she said as she gave me a hug which surprised me but I returned it.

We then spoke about lots of things till it was night. I was annoyed when Fantasia can up. Sting looked at me.

"Seriously, you did that? You turned Lucy to stone?" he asked me shocked. I told him to shut up.

"Well technically Evergreen did, but I forgave Laxus ages ago" she told them. I was happy that Blondie forgave me and my team. Natsu and Lucy were the first to forgive us, I smiled at the memory.

 **~2 and a half months later~**

(Normal POV)

Laxus' training was as harsh as Sting and Rogues. Lucy broke her ankle which effectively ended their raining. We were packing up; Virgo was packing for Lucy since her ankle was broken. She looked at Sting and Rogue.

"What are you guys planning on doing now?" she asked them.

"We really don't know, we didn't think of it" Rogue asked. The thought of departing from Lucy really upset them.

"I know," she said sitting up straight, "Come with me to Fairy tail" (the moment the title makes sense)

They looked at her. She had a sweet smile on her face. In truth, Lucy didn't want to leave the two; she had grown quite attached to them, even with Stings perverted ways.

"Do you think we could?" Sting asked

"Don't be stupid" Laxus said, "If I can re-join after what I did I don't think gramps will have any problem with you joining" At hearing this Fro and Lector were jumping around in happiness.

Sting and Rogue smiled at their exceeds antic. They decided that joining Fairy tail was a good idea and they would get to see Lucy everyday.

After a train ride filled with Stings complaints, until Laxus knocked him out, they were finally in Magnolia. They took turns carrying Lucy to the guild.

(Gray's POV)

I heard the doors open when I was looking for my pants. I turned to see Lucy. I smiled, I had missed her. The team just wasn't complete without her and now that she was back ash for brains would finally stop sulking about feeling left out.

I was about to go an greet her when I stopped and narrowed my eyes. Why was Laxus carrying her?

* * *

What do you think?


	6. Home

**YAY! IzzyLovesRolu is following my story! I love 'Love, that's unexpected' it's one of the stories that made me write my own. I'm so happy *cries from happiness* and I'm also so happy because of the response this story got. THANK YOU! (** T•T **) VOTE ON POLL BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!**

 **Thank you** **\- that-girl-from-outer-space, 3, clumsybeans, ANOYMOUSE and whoever is reading!**

 **Rogue- 4 Laxus- 4 sting- 1 Gray- 0**

* * *

(Gray's POV)

I walked up to the group. My eyes narrowed even more when I saw that Sting and Rogue were here to.

"Hey Luce, why are you being carried by Laxus?" I asked her

"I kind of broke my ankle" she said sheepishly. At her saying this Natsu's head shot up he saw Lucy and ran towards her with tears in his eyes prepared to tackle her down.

"LUCE!" he shouted and ran with outstretched arms, even if she was still in Laxus' arms. I was about to shout at him when he was hit down by Sting. This was not going to end well.

"HEY! What are you two doing here!" ugh does he ever stop shouting.

"Hey Natsu, they're here to join the guild. They helped me a lot so please don't fight" Lucy asked him with a smile.

"Okay… then why is Laxus' carrying you?" he asked a little put out by not being able to fight.

She laughed sheepishly, "I broke my ankle" she told him

His head immediately shot up, his eyes were filled with worry. "Are you ok?" when she nodded he looked relieved "I'll go get Wendy" he said and went off to find the little blue haired girl.

"So Luce how did you manage to break your ankle?" I asked her, though I knew it was probably due to her clumsiness.

"I was practicing my agility by jumping from tree to tree and I might have fallen on Rogue" she mumbled the last part with a tinge of pink on her cheeks and a pout which, I have to admit, was pretty cute.

(Lucy's POV)

I blushed at the memory of me falling on Rogue and I saw that he was looking away and I suspect that he was also blushing. Laxus set me down on a stool and went to go get master and greet his team who ran up to him telling him how they had missed him. I turned to Mira.

"Mira, can I get a-" I stopped mid-sentence. Mira had a look in her eyes that would have had me running if I was able to. I shuddered, what she was thinking I did not want to know. Luckily I was saved by master who came to greet Sting and Rogue. After a brief discussion of what happened at Sabertooth had master furious. He was infuriated that a master would just kick his 'children' out of a guild for losing. He happily gave the two their guild marks and told them that they were welcome to join the family. I smiled at how happy they looked. Sting openly grinned and went off to challenge Natsu. Rogue's face was the same as usual but I could see the happiness in his eyes.

"Lucy-nee, are you ok?" I saw Wendy running towards me with a very worried look in her eyes. Wendy was such a sweet girl who devoted most of her time and magic to helping others and very rarely thought of herself. Fairy tail was lucky to have her. I remember when I told her this the girl turned red and smiled at me with tears in her eyes and ever since that day she has called me 'Lucy-nee' which made me feel even more protective over the girl.

"Wendy" I stretched out my arms for a hug, "I'm fine, just a little break" I told her as she started to heal me. I heard Sting scoff.

"You didn't say that when it happened" he said, I glared at him.

"Natsu, Sting was bad-mouthing you!" I screamed. Sting looked at me shocked then a fiery fist collided with his head and they started a brawl which the whole guild soon joined in with Rogue looking at them shocked I don't think he was used to the care-free atmosphere that Fairy tail had. They fought until someone stupidly smashed Erza's cake which effectively made everyone cower in fear. I burst out laughing at my predictable guild.

I turned and successfully ordered a chocolate milkshake, Mira smiled at me and rested her elbows on the bar and put her head in her hands. I swallowed some of my milkshake.

"What?" I asked nervously. Her eyes twinkled. I would have run but Wendy was currently healing me.

"So Lucy, which one of them do you like?" she asked with hearts in her eye which scared me to death.

"W-what are you talking about Mira?" I stuttered. She looked a little annoyed.

"Lucy, you will make me an aunt one day you understand." She gave me a look that had me terrified.

"What is she talking about?" Rogue had heard her comment. I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Mira has an unhealthy obsession with matchmaking, babies, becoming an aunt and most of all she's obsessed with me love life" I leaned away and mumbled "or lack of one" but I had a suspicion that he heard me. His eyes told me that he was surprised.

"Oh so you like Rogue! The babies will be adorable!" Mira squealed. I had never seen Rogue so red.

I turned and smiled at him, which made him redder if that were even possible. "Don't worry, I know what to do" I reassured him and turned back to Mira.

"You know Mira, I know of two possible pairings that I kept a secret from you" I told her

"Lucy how could you keep such valuable information from me! Tell me now!" she demanded.

"Well, have you noticed that Gajeel and Levy-chan are almost always together? I think they need a bit of help and who better to help them than you." I told her.

"BUNNY GIRL shut it!" "Lu-chan, how could you?" I heard two angry shouts from behind me. I turned and gave them an apologetic smile and shrugged.

"Ooo, that's brilliant Lucy!" Mira squealed "I will make sure they get the help they need, and the other pair?" she leaned in closer with her eyes wide and curious and a demanding look on her face.

"Lisanna and Natsu" I said simply

"LU-CHAN, DON'T SELL ME OUT!" Lis-chan cried. I felt a little bad for selling them out but at least Mira wasn't interrogating me anymore.

Mira straightened up, walked over to Lisanna and dragged the girl into the kitchen, probably to try and convince Lis-chan to make her an aunt.

"There Lucy-nee, you're all healed though it might be tender so be careful" Wendy told me. I stood up and gave the girl who I considered a little sister to me a hug and thanked her.

I was about to go to my apartment when something crashed into my back. It turned out to be Sting.

"Sting, you're still really heavy, get off!" I strained to tell him. He appeared to enjoy teasing me like this. He was a bit dazed from one too many hits to the head. I struggled to get him off of me. I felt his weight lift off of me and saw that Laxus had shoved him off. I took a gulp of air, finally able to breathe normally. I smiled at Laxus while still sitting on the floor.

"Thanks" I told him. He grunted and walked to his usual table where his team was. I went to Rogue who was trying to wake up Sting.

"Do you guys have a place to stay" I asked him. He looked at me and shook his head.

"You are welcome to stay with me until you find a place; I don't have the biggest apartment but I'm sure we'll manage" I offered. He smiled and nodded his head gratefully.

Gray and Laxus glared at the two dragon slayers as they walked out (well Sting was dragged out but still)

* * *

 **What do you think? I tried to make this chapter and the last chapter a bit funny. Did I succeed?**


	7. Bad timing

Rogue- 7 Laxus-6 Sting-2  
Don't you love it when you find out that the people who wrote/are writing fanfic you like are reading yours!

THANK YOU! 21 reviews! I'm so happy!

 **AHEM! WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE ME TO MAKE THIS A ROLU THEN I SHALL WRITE A SEPARATE LALU (IT MAY TAKE BOUT A WEEK TO COME UP WITH A STORYLINE) (SINCE PEOPLE SEEM TO LIKE BOTH OF THEM). Poll ends soon**

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

We walked in a comfortable silence. Rogue was dragging Sting by the collar of his shirt; he didn't seem to be very concerned about his partner all that much. I led the way to my apartment quietly.

"Thank you" I heard Rogue say. I turned to him a bit confused. He seemed to understand my facial expression. "For bringing us to Fairy tail and being so kind to us" he smiled at me.

"Oh, no problem" I blushed because over the past months I've come too really like his smile. And it's really unusual to see Laxus so care-free and not his usual serious self. It was rather odd and makes me wonder what he acts like when it's only him and his team, was he the same or completely different? However he acted, it baffled her how some people completely change their personality depending on who they were with. She can't really talk though, her personality takes a total one eighty when she's hungry, so maybe it's similar to that. Oh well, guess I'll never know.

We arrived at my apartment and Rogue used the door! Even when I went home with Natsu after a mission he always used the window. I'm so happy maybe there's hope for the dragon slayer race yet. Rogue dragged Sting and put him on the smaller of my two couches while he sat on the bigger one. I soon noticed something off.

"Hey Rogue, where are the exceeds?" I asked. I found myself worried for the two fur balls. He looked at me sensing my worry and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Frosch got along exceptionally well with the sky dragon slayers exceed, Carla I think her name was, and the Wendy-san let him stay at her place for the night. As for Lector he and Happy got into a fish eating contest at Natsu-san's house and I think they both passed out so I saw no need to disturb his sleep. The two get along quite well" he said. I was surprised, sure I've heard Rogue talk before but this was practically a monologue.

(Rogue's POV)

Why can't I just remain neutral around this girl? What's wrong with me? I was pondering why this female was having such an effect on me when I smelt a lovely scent coming from the kitchen. I followed it and saw Lucy in an apron cooking some dinner.

"Do you need any assistance?" I asked. I must have been quiet because she didn't hear me come in and therefore got a fright. I bowed down and apologised.

"Don't be so formal Rogue, it's my fault for not paying attention, if you want to help you can set the table for me, the utensils are in the top draw over there" she laughed and pointed to a draw in the corner of the kitchen. I smiled once again. I'm smiling pretty often lately; maybe something's wrong with me.

I set the table in silence. The house was in a comfortable state of silence until I heard a groan. I looked in the living room. Sting was awake rubbing his head where he got hit one too many times. He sat up and looked around; his face was one of confusion.

"Good morning Sting, or should I say night?" Lucy seemed to have heard him get up too. He groaned and mumbled something that even I did not catch. I continued to set the table and when I was done I spoke to Sting about our living arrangements.

"Foods ready!" we heard Lucy tell us. Sting, of course, rushed to the table like a madman and practically inhaled his food. Lucy looked at him with disgust but then shrugged and ate her own food while shaking her head.

(Lucy's POV)

Sting eats just like Natsu! Honestly, food won't magically sprout limbs and run away! I looked at Rogue, he eats normally. I learnt that Laxus eats semi normally depending on how hungry he is. Gajeel is the same. Wendy and Rogue eat like normal people. They are the only ones with manners apparently. At least I convinced Sting not to eat in a way that he sprays his food everywhere. It took some convincing though (Cough beating cough) but I managed, thankfully.

By the end of dinner Rogue convinced me to let him wash the dishes and I reluctantly let him. I went to the bathroom and took a bath, not before I glared at Sting and told him not to try anything funny. I left my keys by my bed so Loke wouldn't try anything funny. I got out of the bath after a nice long soak. I got out and realised that I didn't bring my pyjamas with me. I groaned and mentally scolded myself for being such an idiot. I poked my head out of the door. Sting and Rogue seemed to be preoccupied with discussing buying a house. I snuck out with my towel wrapped around me and headed to my pillow because I kept my pyjamas underneath it.

"Hey Blondie what are you-" I froze, as did Sting and Rogue. I didn't even kick him for calling me Blondie because I would not risk further embarrassment by having my towel come off. I looked at them and saw that Sting was looking straight at me with a nose bleed, the pervert he would be punished, while Rogue was studying the roof with a very red face.

I decided that I would punish Sting for his perviness after I put some clothes on. There was no use in punishing him now. He would only get a show if my towel fell off. So I straightened up and stomped over to my pillow, retrieved my clothes and went back to the bathroom, not before getting a clean pair of underwear and much to my further embarrassment Sting saw my underwear collection. Rogue was polite and kept studying the roof.

I was just about to close the draw when I heard the window open and someone coming out of the chimney and through the door. Shit why now?

"Hey what are you doing to Luce?" I heard Natsu ask.

"How dare you stare at Lucy's body? You will be punished!" Erza shouted.

* * *

 **How was it? Did I make you laugh?**


	8. Embarrassment

**IT'S A ROLU!** BUT DO **NOT FRET MY FELLOW LALU LOVERS**! SINCE ITS **SUCH A CLOSE VOTE** I SHALL **MAKE A LALU** AFTER **I FINISH 'THE NEW SABER'** IT **WON'T TAKE TOO LONG , ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS MORE. OR ONE LONG ONE**! I **ALREADY HAVE A STORYLINE** BUT IT **COULD ALSO TURN** INTO A **FREEDXLUCY!**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed!**

(Rogue's POV)

I was discussing living arrangements with Sting when I heard the bathroom door open and judging by Lucy's footsteps she was trying not to be heard. I wonder why. Sting turned around and had blood dripping from his nose. What's up with that? I looked to where he was staring and immediately started to study the roof intensely. Lucy was in nothing but a towel. How on earth was I going to get this picture out of my head? I know that I will have trouble doing it! I didn't see what her reaction was because I was finding the roof to be an intriguing thing to study.

(Sting's POV)

This must be my lucky day. Now I don't have to try and peek at her. Too bad she has a towel on. Oh I hope she kicks me and give me a show. And then I saw the type of underwear she wears. I hope this picture is embedded in my mind. Unfortunately my observations were interrupted by her team. They sounded pretty angry, well not Gray, his nose was bleeding like mine was and can you really blame him?

(Lucy's POV)

I ran to Erza to try and calm her down enough to explain the situation to her. Natsu went straight to my fridge while Gray sat there on the floor by the chimney staring with a nose bleed.

"Erza it was my fault, but you can punish Sting, but don't kill him. Also you can punish Gray" I suggested. She looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded and went to Sting and Gray and shouted at them for staring and thinking improper things.

I was suddenly knocked back when I felt something hit my chest. It was Happy crying about how he lost to Lector in their fish eating contest. I got up and looked around at the chaos around me. I looked at Rogue and saw that he stopped staring at the roof to see what was happening. He looked at me and immediately his nose started to bleed and he fell to the floor. I turned to see that Gray and Sting were in the same condition while Natsu was still eating. I heard a giggling from above me to see Happy holding my towel giggling like mad.

I swear that all of Magnolia could hear my scream and I probably scared them too.

That damned cat! He planned this all out by the look on his face. This was entirely his fault. I grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom. I quickly got changed and left the bathroom. Sting was sitting on the floor with a happy look on his face.

"Stop thinking about it!" I screamed as I kicked his face. I turned to see that Rogue was still in a state of shock. I went over to him and helped him onto the couch. He turned to me and turned red.

"Sorry Lucy" he mumbled. I smiled at him.

"It's ok, at least you didn't stare like some people" I glared at Gray and Sting, but mainly Sting as Gray had moved on to eat ice cream. He was probably used to it since he always walked in on me in the baths. But at least Gray didn't picture it with an obvious look on his face like Sting.

I turned to Happy with a murderous aura.

"You damned cat, why did you have to go and do that?" I asked him with a glare.

"Well, Natsu and Gray have already seen you naked so I thought that it was only fair that Sting and Rogue did too" when he said this Sting went to give the little blue devil praise and Rogue was trying to get the redness out of his face.

"Why have they seen you naked may I ask" Rogue asked me. He had a strange look in his eyes. Was he jealous? Why would he be? I will have to discuss this with Levy-chan at a later stage.

"They have no sense of privacy, that's why" I said. Sting was still hugging Happy.

"Natsu-san I love your cat" he said while Lector glared at Happy. Natsu brought his head out of the fridge.

"You can't have him" he said with his mouth full, spraying food everywhere in the process. I felt a tap on my shoulder and found out that it was Rogue. He was red again.

"Um Lucy, what is she doing?" he pointed at Erza who was inspecting my underwear collection much to my embarrassment.

"Why me?" I cried out dramatically, well can you blame me?

(Rogue's POV)

Just when I thought that it might be safe to stop looking at the roof I saw that the only thing that helped me keep my sanity, the towel, had been removed by Natsu-san's exceed. Sting was hugging him and telling him how much he appreciated his thoughts on the matter. Wait? Why have they seen her naked?

When I asked her this I tried not to sound jealous but by the look on her face I don't think she bought it. I was a little relived when I heard the reason. Just when the redness in my face was leaving it I saw Erza doing something I realised what she was looking at and I felt a nose bleed coming so I looked at the incredibly interesting roof again. It was then when I knew that there was no hope for me to forget everything I saw.

~MORNING~

I'm still trying to get the pictures from last night out of my head. I'm not a pervert like Sting and I will stop picturing things every time I see Lucy. I was lying on the couch with my hands over my face trying to clear my head when I was brought back to reality by a shout.

Natsu was in Lucy's bed and she was not entirely enthralled with it.

"Wah? What's happening?" Sting shot up. He, too, was woken up by the shout. Lucy was furious. I see what she meant by having no privacy.

After breakfast, which Natsu joined in so there were two pigs eating, we headed to the guild. Lucy was grumpy but who could blame her? When we got there she went upstairs. I wonder what that's about.

(Lucy's POV)

I am now officially sick and tired of the lack of privacy that I'm given. It was beyond embarrassing when Rogue saw my entire underwear collection because of Erza. I stomped upstairs; no one greeted me because I was in a state of what they call Erza-Lucy.

I saw who I wanted to talk to and headed for their table. Laxus and his team stared at me in confusion. I turned to Freed who flinched at my murderous aura that's when I tried to calm down but it was to no avail.

"Aah, Miss Lucy what can we do for you?" he asked. Freed was always so formal even though I had told him that I really don't mind if he calls me Lucy. Oh well, I guess that he's stuck in his ways.

"I need your help Freed. Please may you put some runes up around my apartment, especially my bathroom and my underwear drawer" I blushed at the last part.

Laxus burst out laughing. He seemed to find this situation hilarious, which it clearly isn't. I glared at him.

"It's not funny! Last night was the last straw." I said through clenched teeth. They looked at me confused. I just stood there with a red face.

"Freed will put runes up if you tell us what happened" Laxus smirked and so did Bickslow. I blushed and sat down and recalled last night's events. I really needed those runes up.

By the end of my explanation Laxus and Bickslow were rolling on the floor laughing and also saying 'lucky bastards' Sting heard this and shouted 'I know right?' Freed had a tint of pink on his cheeks but being the gentleman that he is, he didn't laugh at me and Evergreen was shaking her head. I heard Gajeel snicker.

"Shut up Gajeel! It's not funny" I shouted over the balcony and saw that Rogue had a bit of pink on his face too. I was never going to live this down!

"Miss Lucy I shall gladly put some ruins where you need them" he told me. I was so happy that I gave him a hug. I thought I heard some growls behind me but I'm sure I imagined it.

I lead him to my house, I saw Rogue leave the guild too. I wonder where he's going. When we arrived at the apartment Freed put runes around my house and bathroom so that no one could enter without my permission, as well as my underwear drawer.

"Thank you Freed!" I told him once he was done, "By the way, I know you like Mira so I think that you should ask her out" I told him

"Do you really think she'll say yes?" he asked me. That's why he hadn't asked her out?

"Absolutely" I nodded my head. He seemed to brighten up at this. "Besides, if you wait till your ready you'll be waiting for the rest of your life. That's what we do as humans, we wait till the opportune moment but it never comes because we're afraid to take chances" I said with a smile

"Thank you very much Miss Lucy, I think I will ask her out. You are a very wise person. Farewell and if you need any more runes done, don't hesitate to contact me" and with that he left with a smile on his face. I waved at him and went to the park to clear my head; it was here where I saw a familiar head of black hair that belonged to a person stroking a frog-ish exceed.

CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN EDITED! (FOR THE BETTER IN MY OPINION)

DU YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? I HOPE I MADE YOU GUYS LAUGH!


	9. Forced

**FORCED**

 **I just noticed that I might be updating too fast.**

* * *

 **Please read:**

 **AHEM** **~ AS PROMISED! I** **AM WRITING A LALU** **FOR THOSE OF YOU** **WHO VOTED FOR HIM!**

 **IT'S CALLED** **TRICKERY** **! I THINK IT'S MY** **BEST YET!** **BUT** **YOU BE THE JUDGES OF THAT**

* * *

 **(Rogue's POV)**

When I heard what Lucy saying to Laxus and his team and that just made me picture the whole thing all over again. I am not a pervert like Sting! I decided that I needed a walk to clear my head. Or at least try to. I grabbed Frosch and left the guild and headed to the park.

I don't know how long I sat there on the park bench just looking at the birds but I was brought out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Lucy smiling at me. I smiled at her.

"Hello Lucy-san" Frosch said happily as she flew into her arms. Lucy gave him a bright smile and scratched behind his ear which he was absolutely delighted about. He gave a cute little growl when she stopped tickling his ear which made me chuckle and her burst out laughing. Although he meant to sound annoyed, he just came out as adorable.

"Rogue I would like to apologise for the fiasco last night" she said with a slightly red face. I looked at her shocked. Shouldn't I be the one apologising for seeing her entire underwear collection not to mention seeing her without clothes on?

"Shouldn't I be apologising?" I asked her. She gave me a smile.

"How about we call it even? I think that's its best if we forget last night and anyway, it's technically Erza's fault that you saw what you saw" she explained. I nodded.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked her.

"I love the park, it's a great place to clear your head don't you think. But it's getting cold so maybe we should go back to the guild" she suggested. I could see that she was shivering, it was nearing winter. I shrugged off my cloak and put it around her. Her cheeks turned a bit pink and I decided that I liked making her blush.

"Would you like to come on a mission with Sting and I? I asked her.

"I would love to!" she said happily. We walked in silence an in a little while we found ourselves at the guild. We went to the bar, where it was relatively safe from flying projectiles, and sat down. Mira looked at Lucy with hearts in her eyes.

"Lucy," she squealed hurting my ears, "Freed asked me out" she squealed some more.

"Really? I'm so happy for you Mira!" Lucy said. I had a feeling that she already knew about this.

"So Lucy, are you and Rogue going to make me an aunt?" she changed the subject with wide eyes filled with hearts. Lucy went red, as did I, and started to stutter. Mira probably asked that because Lucy was wearing my cloak.

"N-no we're n-not" she sputtered. Mira looked a little annoyed. She looked at Lucy with an evil aura seeping out.

"Then you will go on a mission together and get to know each other" she said with a demonic aura. I saw Lucy shiver.

"We were going to go on a mission with Sting" I stated with my face still red. Mira glared at Sting who was sitting with the exceeds across the room and stalked off towards him.

"Oh no" I heard Lucy mutter. I watched as Mira stalked over to Sting and shouted at him about being a third wheel and then effectively knocked him out. I bet he didn't see that coming. Everyone was looking at him strangely wondering what he did to piss off Mira enough to knock him out. She walked back to us and glared at us.

"You two will go on this mission" she ordered holding out a flyer. It was a request that required two mages to guard a family's treasure room while the main guards are away. The reward was 250,000 jewel and 2 celestial keys.

I saw Lucy brighten up at the thought of 2 new keys. I guess we'll go on this to get the keys for Lucy.

"Alright Mira-san, we'll go, but Sting will throw a fit if we don't take him" I told her. It was true, last time I didn't take him on a mission he wouldn't take to me for two days. Not that it mattered. I didn't take much anyway, I mainly just listened to him talk about his usual nonsense.

"Just Mira is fine Rogue, I'll make sure he doesn't disturb you guy. You can leave Frosch here with Carla too" she smiled. After much arguing about taking Frosch, Mira won and it was decided that he would stay with I feel kind of sorry for Sting now.

We went to Lucy's apartment to pack for the mission. We walked in comfortable silence and arrived at the apartment in a very short time. Lucy balanced on the edge of the river most of the way home. I walked close to her just in case she fell but thankfully she didn't. She was singing to herself and holding her spirit Plue.

When we arrived at her apartment Lucy went to pack her bag and I did the same. Once we were packed we headed to the train station and once again Lucy balanced on the edge with Plue walking in front of her. She was singing a song again.

"What are you singing?" I asked because I was honestly curious.

"Oh just a song I heard" she said "I don't know what it's called" (I'm personally thinking of La Luna by Belinda Carlisle but you can make it any song you want!)

When we got to the train I mentally groaned. I'm not as bad as Sting on transportation but I still feel sick. Lucy looked at me.

"If you want we could walk, it's not that far and it would be good exercise" she offered with I smile.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want her to get tired because of me. She nodded.

"Yes, since training I have a lot more stamina than before so I can manage" she said and before I could say anything she called out her spirit, Virgo, to put our bags in storage and she started dragging me to the path that led to the town of Rond (sorry I'm terrible at coming up with names). I smiled, at least now we could talk and I wouldn't be on the verge of throwing up.

We walked and Lucy began to sing again. I walked with a smile on my face and mentally thanked Mira.

* * *

 **~XXX at the guild XXX~**

* * *

 **Mira's POV**

"Levy, plan Rogue and Lucy has started" I happily told Levy. She looked nearly as happy as me.

"I'm so happy for Lu-chan! Do you think they'll make progress? I think that Lu-chan is a bit slow in the romance department" she giggled. I looked at her

"So are you. Now, about you and Gajeel" I leaned towards her. She looked a bit frightened. She shouldn't be! She should appreciate my help!

* * *

 **Sorry there's no cliff-hanger this time. (T^T)**


	10. Dan

**Rogue's POV**

We walked in silence for about an hour. It would probably take about a day and a half to get to Rond town since we're walking. Lucy was walking with Plue in her arms.

"Hey Rogue? How did you meet Frosch?" she asked me. I smiled at the memory.

"Well I was walking to a town when I was small and I heard something crying, I followed it and it turned out to be Frosch. Apparently he was crying because he found out that he wasn't a frog. And that's when I got him his frog suit" I explained. She laughed.

"He really loves frogs" she stated whilst giggling.

"Yes, and he is terrified of worms" I told her. She looked at me shocked.

"He's afraid of worms? I didn't expect that" she said thoughtfully. I decided to tell her about how I found this out.

"I was walking in a field with long grass and Frosch was walking behind me. After a couple of minutes I realised that he wasn't behind me anymore and, of course, I panicked. I backtracked and found him stiff in fear. I saw what he was looking at and it was a caterpillar. He is absolutely terrified of any type of worm. The same happened when he saw an earthworm. Apparently this one was scarier because it 'had no head'" I told her. I was smiling at the memory of how long it took to calm him down.

We walked and spoke about various things, from her past to her fears to what she loves. I told her about how I met Sting and Lector and how we joined Sabertooth and made it the strongest guild along with Minerva, Rufus and Orga.

Before we knew it, it was night. We decided to stay at a roadside inn that was about a mile away. We walked on and suddenly Lucy stopped and looked around her.

"Lucy what's wrong?" I asked her. She looked around her some more before looking at me.

"Let's keep moving, I have a suspicious feeling" she said and grabbed my hand dragged me along.

I heard someone calling in the distance, I looked around me. In front of us, some distance away, there was a really odd looking guy. He carried a big shield and a lance. He also wore armour. Lucy saw him and froze. She then promptly hid behind me.

"Don't let him see me please" she begged. I am really confused. Is she scared of this guy? He looks like he is in a world of his own. He walked by us then suddenly stopped. I felt Lucy shiver behind me. I am really, very confused now.

"Is that you my Lulu-charma?" he asked. Lulu-charma? Who the hell is that? I felt Lucy freeze behind me. Is he talking about her?

"LULU-CHARMA, I love you! I missed you my love! This is a fated reunion that only proves that we are bound by fates red string! Now we can finally get married!" he was doing some strange poses.

"Don't call me that and leave me alone!" Lucy started to run away. What the hell is happening?

"Lu-pi, I should make you into my lovely ornament. Or maybe a strap?" he seemed to be thinking something over. He then looked like he had an idea. Before I could do anything Lucy wasn't there anymore. What? Where is she? I looked around but then heard her. I looked down, she was tiny. And even though she was tiny she looked furious. She then started to have a bit of a tantrum and who could blame her? I turned to the weirdo.

"Change her back." My voice was menacing and scary. He looked shocked.

"I will never give you my Lu-pi! How dare you get in the way of two star crossed lovers" he accused me. Star crossed lovers? What the hell? This guy was starting to piss me off.

"Shadow-dragons roar" a black stream of shadows went towards him. He lifted his shield and they bounced off. I was shocked. What in the world?

"Rogue, try to avoid hitting his shield! It repels all attacks" Lucy screamed from the ground. Since Plue was still there he shrunk also but he was so small I could hardly see him.

I turned into a shadow and hit him really hard in the back of the head. Probably a bit too hard but I was pissed off. Then I couldn't believe what happened next. He ran away with tears in his eyes shouting about how cruel fate was. I looked at Lucy for an explanation.

"DAN, turn me back right now!" she screamed at the retreating figure. But he did no such thing. She looked at me.

"What am I going to do now? I don't want to stay tiny, and how am I supposed to do the mission?" she asked no one in particular.

 **Lucy's POV**

Well this is splendid. What am I going to do now?

"Lucy, should we go back to the guild and see if Wendy or Porlyusica to see if they can do anything. You can't do the mission in this state" rogue suggested. I sighed and nodded. I felt myself being picked up and I saw that Rogue had put me on his shoulder.

"Don't you dare laugh" I said. He was chuckling.

"What was that all about?" he asked. So I told him all about the nuisance known as Dan Straight. By the end of it he was laughing and I was pouting. We walked in the dark for a while.

"Aren't you tired Rogue?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"You can sleep if you want" he said. And before I knew it I fell asleep.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

I woke up to Rogue calling my name. It was morning and we were outside the guild. Rogue entered it. I bet I was going to get laughed at.

"Rogue? Have you completed the mission already? And where's Lucy?" Mira asked him.

"Well, we ran into a bit of trouble on the way there" he picked me up and showed me to Mira. She looked at me for a minute. She then squealed really loudly. The whole guild looked at us. Mira snatched me from Rogue and showed me to the guild.

"She's so cute!" she squealed some more. The rest of the guild started laughing at me. This was going to be a long day.


	11. Accidental confessions

**CHAPTER 11 Because I Can't Think Of A Title**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Hey Luce why are you a mini munchkin?" Natsu asked me whilst laughing. I glared at him. How dare he laugh at me! I didn't laugh at him when he was tiny. And what did he call me?

I felt myself being taken from Mira and was grateful when I saw that it was Rogue. He turned to Sting who was rolling on the floor laughing at me. I glared at me.

"Sting, go and do this mission" he told him as he handed the flyer to Sting and started pushing him out the door before he could say anything.

"But I wanted the keys" I sulked at the thought of losing the keys.

"Don't worry; I'll bring them back for you" Sting told me while Rogue pushed him out of the guild. I would have jumped for joy if I wasn't on Rogue's shoulder.

"Thank you Sting" I called to him. I turned to the others.

"How am I going to go back to normal height?" I asked them. I don't like being 3 inches high it's an inconvenience.

"You could go look for Dan" Gray suggested. That was one way but it there was a problem.

"No he'll probably kidnap me" everyone nodded in agreement.

"Why not go ask Porlyusica?" Wendy suggested. Well, between her and Dan, I'll take Porlyusica anytime.

"Let's go and get her then" I said. Wendy led Rogue to Porlyusica's house in the forest. She knocked on the door. I heard some angry mumbling and the door swung open and there was Porlyusica holding her broom ready to swing it at anyone.

"What do you want?" she demanded. Rogue took me from his shoulder and showed me to her.

"Do you have any way to change her back?" Wendy asked her. She looked at me for a minute.

"Very well, wait there" and with that she disappeared into her house. Rogue put me back on his shoulder and I held onto his hair to make sure I didn't fall. It was really soft.

A few minutes later Porlyusica came out of her house and gave us a little yellow pill. It looks like she had to make it my size. She told us it dispelled all magic spells on person. I was very grateful to her, until she chased us away with her broom.

Rogue took me home and I wanted to summon Plue but he would have been tiny. Rogue put me on the floor and gave me the little yellow pill and I gratefully took it from him. I put it in my mouth. The thing tasted horrid and bitter.

I felt myself grow and I looked down and saw that I was me again. I was so happy that I jumped and hugged Rogue. I was quite confused when I saw that he was really red. I looked down and saw that I was naked. I guess since Dan's magic hit both me and my clothes, they shrunk too but Porlyusica's tablet only affected my body and not my clothes. I ran to my dresser and grabbed whatever clothes I could. I quickly put them on.

"She could have warned me that my clothes wouldn't grow too" I mumbled. I looked at Rogue and saw that he had recovered. Why does this seem to always happen to me?

"Let's go and do something together" he suggested. I was shocked and before I could say anything I was being dragged out of my house and we were in the park. It was chilly so I cuddled up to Rogue.

 **Rogue's POV**

I watched Lucy and dragged her out of her house and to the park which was nice and peaceful. The sun was setting. I was startled when I felt Lucy cuddled up to me. I looked at her and a soft smile appeared on my face. I then realised something that scared me a little. _I love you._

I felt Lucy stiffen and look up at me. I nearly kicked myself. I can't believe it, I said it out loud. She looked up and me.

"What?" she asked me.

"I'm pretty sure that I love you" I said a little louder than before. There's no point in denying it now that she has heard me. She smiled at me. I felt a little hopeful.

"I'm pretty sure that I love you too" she whispered. My eyes went wide. She returned my feelings? I hugged her and we stayed like that till it was dark.

"We should go get Sting and go home" I suggested. She nodded and smiled at me.

We walked hand in hand and entered the guild. I heard a squeal and turned to see Mira. Is there something wrong with her? What is up with her and couples? I heard Lucy groan, obviously not pleased with the swarm of questions that we are about to be bombarded with.

"Lucy you must tell me everything! Does this mean Rogue and you are going to make me an aunt? I call dibs on being the godmother!" Mira screamed out loud. The whole guild turned and looked at us. Lucy was bright red and I had a suspicion that I was too.

"You're pregnant Lucy?" Erza asked her with a red face. She turned to me with an angry aura. I felt frightened and that my life was in danger.

"I am not pregnant! Mira is just daydreaming" Lucy screamed so loud that my ears hurt.

Sting came up to me and gave me a pat on the back just to further my embarrassment. Lucy went to get Frosch and Lector and we walked home with Lucy still cuddling the exceeds telling them how cute they were. Lector was blushing whilst Frosch was purring contently.

We arrived at Lucy's apartment and she went to shower and Lector and Frosch. I stayed with Sting in the lounge. He looked at me pointedly.

"I knew that you liked her. You've liked her for a while haven't you?" he told me. As usual I ignored him and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Sting was grumbling about me being a terrible friend that always ignores him.

Lucy came out of the bathroom with her hair still wet. She smiled at me while drying her hair.

"I didn't know you could cook" she stated. I smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek which made her quite pink. I found her pinkness quite cute.

"Can you guys save it for when I'm not in the room please" Sting groaned.

* * *

 **If You Can Think Of A Title For This Chapter Please Tell Me. It Would Be Greatly Appreciated** **.**


	12. a mission with my team

**Chapter 12**

 **Thank You To Everyone Who Reviewed Or Followed Or Favourited! You Are AWSOME!**

 **Lucy's POV**

I woke up nice and early and got prepared for the day. I was going to go on a mission with my team and I was rather excited. It felt like it had been ages since we had gone on a mission together. Sting still had to go on the one Rogue and I was going to go on. He insisted that Rogue did it with him and I told him to go ahead because I was hoping to go on a mission with my team.

I showered and washed my hair using my cherry blossom shampoo and conditioner. When I was done in the bath I brushed my teeth as I had already eaten breakfast when I woke up. I left the bathroom and saw Rogue looking rather sleepy because he was just waking up and had a bit of a bed head. I giggled at the state of his hair which stuck up in all directions. That and his face which was still half asleep made me wish I had a camera so that I could capture the image and tease him about his adorableness later. Unfortunately I had no such luck as Natsu broke my camera quite a while ago and it was, sadly, beyond repair.

"What's Lucy-san laughing at?" I felt a tug at my foot, "And can Fro have something to eat?"

It was Frosh. He had a questioning look on his face that fitted him perfectly. In my opinion there are different categories of cute. There's cute then there's adorable and the last category is 'squeal' because if something is too cute you just squeal. And in my opinion Frosch was squeal. (This is the way I judge cuteness. With the exceeds, who would you put in what category?)

"Of course you can have food cutie. And I'm laughing at Rogue' bedhead" I told him. He looked delighted at the prospect of food, "Why don't you go wake Lector up?" I suggested he then scurried off to do as I asked.

I went to my fridge mentally thanking Freed for putting up runes because it was full for once. I grabbed some fish and warmed it up and gave it to the exceeds. Lector was cranky about being woken up, but he cheered up when he saw fish. I went to Rogue to see that he had fallen asleep again.

"Rogue is not a morning person" Lector explained to me. I could clearly see that. I shook him awake, which he wasn't very pleased about.

"Good morning sleeping beauty, I suggest that you do something about that bed head of yours" I said whilst laughing.

He grumbled something that was incoherent and went to the bathroom. I then went to wake up Sting, which took ages. I finally woke him up by putting food by his face. He then sniffed in his sleep and sat up looking around frantically for the source of the smell.

When everyone was ready, Sting and Rogue went to the train station to head out for their mission. I laughed at the look on Sting's face when the word 'train' was mentioned. I went to the guild, balancing on the edge of the river as usual. I summoned Plue to keep me company; he was dancing as he walked next to me. He was always trying to make me laugh and he succeeded more often than not. When we arrived at the guild I ordered my usual chocolate milkshake and Mira got some candy for Plue, which he was absolutely ecstatic about.

After a while I felt an abnormally warm arm around my shoulders. I turned to see Natsu, as I suspected, who was grinning as usual. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Hey Luce, want to go on a mission?" he asked enthusiastically. I smiled and nodded. If I ever turned him down he got all depressed and made me feel really guilty. We went to go pick out a mission with the help of Gray and Erza. After much debate about whether we would take a complicated mission or a relaxed one. In the end, we decided to go on a mission to find an ancient book. The reward was 500,000 jewels. The book must be in a dangerous place for the reward to be that high.

We headed out and when we got to the train Natsu started complaining so Erza knocked him out. I laughed at my predictable team. I followed Erza as she dragged Natsu by the collar into the train.

"Now, we might have to split up on this mission so I think that if the need comes I will go with Lucy and Gray will go with Natsu and Happy" Erza said with a glare in Gray's direction as if she was daring him to argue. He must value his life because he nodded with fake enthusiasm. Natsu just lay there on the floor, not hearing a word of what we were saying.

It took a while but we finally got to the town where the book supposedly was. We headed to the forest surrounding the secluded town and walked until we came across a temple.

"I think that the book might be in there, but there's probably traps so be careful" Erza declared. When we got into the tunnel there was a path that led left and one that led right. We decided to go in our designated groups. Natsu was not happy at all about being put in a group with Gray. He tried to argue but Gray quickly covered his mouth and dragged him away. I can just see the fight that that action will cause. We walked for quite a while in silence.

"Huh, where are all the traps?" Erza said. But it appeared that she spoke to soon because spikes appeared from every direction. I dodged them as they headed towards me and mentally thanked Laxus, Sting and Rogue for their help training me. Laxus was like a big brother to me, and I don't know what Sting was to me other than rather annoying but still, I'm thankful that he helped me train. If it weren't for his training I would have been skewered by the wooden spikes.

I turned to check on Erza. She was standing staring at a wooden spike that she had cut in half. She was staring at it as if she was asking it how it dare attack her. I smiled at her antics; of course Erza would destroy the spikes rather than dodge them. It was like her to be destructive.

We continued along the passage with Erza walking in front of me because that's what she insisted upon. Eventually we came to a point where the road forked into two different paths.

We got ready for an attack when we heard footsteps coming from the right path.


	13. Chapter13 because i cant think of a name

**Sorry for the wait, I have prelims coming up. Although I only have 3 subjects and a total of 6 exams I must study. (I'm taking a bridging course)**

 **Thank you all for waiting!**

 **And thank you to those who reviewed or followed or added me or one of my stories to your list of favourites!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

We got into our fighting positions when we heard footsteps. My hand was at my keys and my whip while Erza got ready with her sword.

The footsteps came closer and then we heard voices. I sighed and stood up with my hands on my hips when Natsu and Gray emerged. They were doing what they do best, arguing.

"Guys, will you shut up? How will we hear what's going on with you making such a racket?" Erza gave them a glare. They immediately stopped fighting and saluted. I sweat dropped at their silliness.

"Well at least we know that we must take the left path" I stated, trying to change the subject and trying to look at the bright side at the same time.

They looked at me, I smiled nervously.

"Lucy is right, let's go" Erza demanded. I sighed in relief; I honestly thought that they thought my looking on the bright side was silly.

We headed down the left path; Erza made Natsu and Gray walk together again which they were not too happy about. I think that she's trying to make them get along better because she always puts them together. Don't get me wrong, I want them to get along better too, but I feel that they are friends; they just see each other as rivals.

We walked down the path in silence with Natsu and Gray throwing the occasional glare at each other. After a few minutes and a couple of predictable traps we made it to a big room. We saw a black book in the centre. I stayed were I was, if that was the book we needed why was it so easy to find. Natsu didn't think anything of it and walked over to the book.

"Natsu I don't think that you should-" I started to say but i didn't say it quick enough apparently. He had reached the book and had grabbed it.

The room went pitch black. I couldn't even see the shapes of anything. I then heard something.

"Natsu, is your stomach growling?" I asked. In my head I was repeatedly saying 'please say yes' over and over again.

"No, but I could eat, thanks for reminding me Luce" I could practically hear the grin on his face. Isn't he supposed to have heightened senses or something?

"Gray, stop breathing down my neck immediately!" I heard Erza order. This statement made me feel uneasy because if memory serves, Gray was next to me.

"I'm over here, don't blame me" I got the fright of my life when I heard a voice in my ear. When I could see him, I would kill him. I hate being startled.

"Ooo, I got an idea" Natsu said. He then lit up his hands. Why didn't he think of that sooner? I froze.

"Uh, Natsu" I said quietly. He looked at me questioningly. I pointed behind him and Erza. There was a giant cat looking creature. Now I see why this mission was worth so much. No one said anything about monsters.

"Oh so that was what was breathing down my neck" I nearly collapsed at how calmly Erza said that.

I summoned Capricorn and Virgo to help Erza who was already equipping into her heavens wheel armour. I got my whip ready and we started to try and fend off the big, angry and undeniably a bit cute creature.

Natsu gave the finishing blow and unfortunately killed the creature. I stood over it with a slight frown on my face.

"Is everything all right Lucy?" Gray asked me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, it's just that it was kind of cute" I said while scratching my head. He sweat dropped.

"I knew you would say that" he said. We felt something when Natsu took the book off the stand for a second time. The room started to spin. I felt a little dizzy but Erza and Gray stood there indifferently. Natsu, well Natsu collapsed with an unhealthy shade of green on his face.

When it stopped nothing was different in the room. Then what was all that for?

"I'm guessing that was so that the person won't know which path to take back" Erza said. Ooo that does makes sense. Wait, does that mean we don't know which path to take? O started to panic in my head.

"Don't worry Luce, it's that way" Natsu, who had recovered, pointed to one of the many paths leading out of the room. I guess he could smell which way we came from.

"Thank goodness" I sighed in relief. We headed out and after about half an hour we were out. I felt like acting like Natsu does when he gets off of a train but I wish to retain my dignity.

"So what's in the book?" I wondered. Natsu opened it and we all looked at it.

"It appears to be a book filled with the history and secrets of this temple and others around the world" Erza concluded.

"Oh so it makes sense that the client would want it," they all looked at me questioningly, "well at his house there were a lot of relics" I explained.

We went to the client's house, he was so happy to see us alive he ran up to us and hugged us crying at the same time. Apparently all the teams he sent out to the temple didn't return back.

We headed home with me and Happy agreeing and Natsu and Gray agreeing. Happy and I stopped quite quickly since it was only about him messing up my hair but Natsu and Gray had to be stopped by Erza.

We sat in the train in silence with Happy pawing my hair again, which I ignored much to his dismay. When we made it back I walked into my house after successfully telling my team not to come over.

"Lucy!" a pink thing was in my face the minute I turned around. It was Frosch who was crying tears of joy and sobbing about how much he missed me. Rogue looked at his exceed with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Hello Lucy, you're back earlier than expected. You guys were only gone for about 3 days" he greeted me. I smiled at him and greeted him back.

"Here you go" he gave something to me. I looked at what it was and shouted with delight. I ran up to him and gave him a kiss to show my delight.

He looked at me with an amused expression. I blushed crimson at my actions. I just walked over to my bed with the two new keys that I was just given.

* * *

 **What do you think the keys are?**

 **Please review!**


	14. new friends

**Lucy's POV**

I sat on my bed and looked at my new keys. I really was great full to Sting and Rogue for giving them to me. They were both silver keys and very rare. The first one had a face with tentacles at the handle and was Cetus the sea monster I remember Crux telling me about him and his powers but I'll have to ask him just in case I forgot anything. I hope he's not as picky about the water I summon him in as Aquarius is. But I'll summon him in the ocean just in case.

The second one had what looked like a scales on it. This one was Dorado, the golden fish. I wonder what he would be like. I read in a book that Levy-chan got me for Christmas that he's an extremely fast swimmer but most people aren't fond of him because they don't see that as a worthy skill but I see so many possibilities.

It was about four in the afternoon so I figured there was enough time to make a contract with them. Since they are both water spirits I should go to a lake. I stopped my thoughts right there. I'll go and summon them in the ocean just in case they are like Aquarius. There was a nice clear beach in the next town wasn't there? I grabbed my keys and headed out of the house determined on going to the train station. I felt arms grab my waist.

"Where are you going?" Rogue asked me. I turned to see him with Frosch on his head. Which I thought was rather cute. Frosch was holding onto his hair to make sure that he didn't fall off. If he was pulling on his hair, Rogue didn't do anything about it.

"I'm going to make a contract with my new keys. Do you want to come? I'm heading over to the next town where there's a beach" I offered. I didn't think he would come because of the train but he said yes. So I grabbed the bag I took on my mission because I was too excited to look through it for my purse.

"Why can't you summon them in the lake?" he asked me on our way to the train station. I told him all about Aquarius, he was quite shocked.

We sat in the train. Rogue was on my lap and Frosch was on my head so I had to sit still and contain my excitement even though I felt really bouncy.

The train ride wasn't long; it was only about 10 minutes. I dragged Rogue to the beach before he had a chance to recover. I then stuck the key in the water.

"I am linked to the path to the world of celestial spirits, now o spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate, gate of the sea monster I open thee, Cetus"

The water swirled and a giant sea monster appeared before me. It had tentacles on its face (looks like Cetus from Sinbad) he looked down at me.

"Are you my new master? And you summoned me in the ocean I see, I am quite pleased" he asked me. I nodded. That answers my question about the water.

"Please call me Lucy Cetus. You are my friend not a tool or a possession" I told him "would you like to make a contract?" I asked. He looked shocked but nodded.

We made a contract, I was allowed to summon him three times a week but he has one week off every month, I can also summon him if it's an emergency.

His powers were quite impressive. He could use his whole body to crush things from ships to rocks that were in the way. If we practiced enough he said I could ride on his back and with a bit of magic he could blow an air bubble that humans could breathe in but that would take practice.

"Can you be summoned in any water?" I asked him.

"Yes, but it has to be a big body of water and I won't be as powerful as I am when I'm in the sea and I prefer it" he told me. I nodded and dismissed him after thanking him. Rogue walked up to me holding Frosch.

"Pretty simple, but I suppose it's very important still" he said.

"Yup now I have to make a contract with Dorado" I told him.

"I am linked to the path to the world of celestial spirits, now o spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate, gate of the golden fish, Dorado"

A fish appeared in the water. It looked like a Dorado but about five times the size and was gold.

"Greetings master" he said.

"Please call me Lucy" I told him. We made a contract and I found out that Dorado was really fast in the water and was really strong too. Apparently he liked to head butt people in the water when he was feeling mischievous.

I turned to Rogue when I was finished. It was now about 6 o'clock and the sun was setting and it was getting very late. He was standing next to a hole in the ground and was covered in sand along with Frosch. Frosch was even more sand covered than Rogue.

"Frosch tried catch a crab and nearly buried himself, I had to dig him out and he thought it was a game" he answered my unasked question. Frosch was currently trying to build a trap for the crab by digging multiple holes.

"Why don't we head back? Then you can wash off the sand" I asked him.

"Third train ride today" he mumbled, he didn't look happy about it. I forgot about his motion sickness.

"Or we could stay at an inn for the night and go home tomorrow" I offered. Rogue looked at me and smiled. I nearly melted at his smile. It's such a rare sight.

I turned and looked at the ocean. The sky was a lovely shade of pink and orange.

"Rogue, look at the sky" I told him.

"It's quite beautiful" he stated. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I started to walk back but I fell in the hole that Frosch had made. To make matters worse, a wave had filled the hole up with water so now I was sandy as well as cold.

Rogue laughed at me and Frosch was giggling too. He held out his hand to help me up but a wave hit him and knocked him on me. This time it was me who laughed.

"Stop laughing" he pouted. It was the first and probably last time I'd seen him pout.

"Make me" I managed to say. I suddenly felt his lips on mine. I was quite shocked but gave into the kiss and kissed him back.

We moved in synch and his tongue asked for entrance which I gave him. Our tongues fought a battle for dominance which I lost. Unfortunately we are human and require oxygen. We broke apart breathing heavily.

"That's quite an effective way of making someone keep quiet" I stated with a blush on my cheeks.

"I thought so too" he said with a smirk on his face. I nearly forgot that we were stuck in a hole.

When we got out of the water filled hole Rogue went to find Frosch.

"Lucy I can't find him" I heard him shout. This feels like déjà vu.

We followed his footprints but that plan soon failed when we discovered that he went into town.

"I thought that he was catching crabs? Why would he go into town for that?" I asked.

"He was, but it's getting dark so we have to find him" Rogue sounded really panicked.

We were searching and before we knew it, an hour had passed.

"Lucy-sama, Rogue-sama, Why are you here?" We turned around to see Yukino.

"Yuki-chan" I said while giving her a hug. "Have you seen Frosch?"

"No I haven't I'm sorry, I'll help you look though" she said, we thanked her and resumed our search.

"Rogue, look" I said while pointing at the ground. There was a trail of sand leading out of town.

"There must be sand stuck in his suit" Yukino suggested. We followed the trail but it soon ran out. By then we were out of the town and on a one way path leading to the next town. We headed in that direction.

"So Yuki-chan what were you doing in Lavender town?" (Don't laugh T^T) I asked her.

"I finished my training so I wanted to join a guild" she told us.

"Why doesn't she come to Fairytail?" Rogue suggested.

"That's a great idea!" I squealed.

"Can I?" she asked nervously.

"I'm sure master would agree with it! Plus then we can work together with our spirits. I just got two new ones" I trailed off as I realised where we were. Rogue and Yukino were as shocked as me.

We were in Lomber town, where the Sabertooth guild was.

"What's he doing here?" Yukino asked. Both Yukino and Rogue were kicked out of Sabertooth so I imagine that they weren't too happy with being here.

We headed into the town and searched everywhere but we avoided Sabertooth. It was now midnight and Frosch must be exhausted. We had searched everywhere. We were up the road from the Sabertooth guild and I was cold and tired but we had to find him. I could see that Rogue was panicking now.

"Are you cold?" Rogue asked me. I nodded and I soon felt him put his cloak around me. I smiled at him. We heard a gasp and saw Yukino staring at us. She grabbed me by the shoulders and started shaking me.

"Tell me everything Lucy-sama! You two make such an adorable couple! Why didn't you tell me sooner? You could have sent a letter! How long have you been together? Don't deny it! Tell me all the details!" I blushed at her rant but I was getting dizzy from being shaken. Who would've thought that Yukino was like Mira? I just hope she doesn't start asking about babies. I briefly looked over her shoulders.

"There's Frosch!" I saw the exceed standing outside the Sabertooth guild crying his eyes out. Yukino stopped shaking me and we started to run to him.

"He made it to the wrong guild again. This is beginning to become a habit of his" I heard Rogue say and Yukino agree. I was confused. Has he done this before?

"I'll explain later Lucy-chan" Yukino told me as we ran to Frosch.

"Rogue, Fro missed you! Fro tried to make it back but Fro failed again. Fro always gets lost" he started crying even more which broke my heart. If he cries anymore I'll start crying too. Rogue picked him up and comforted him and he, thankfully, stopped crying.

"What is trash like you doing here?" I stiffened.

* * *

 **Is this a good chapter? Sorry I'm not so good at the romantic scenes…**

 **If you're wondering why it took so many chapters to get to the romantic scenes it's because I love it when they slowly fall in love.**


	15. unpleasant meetings

**Lucy's POV**

 _What is trash like you doing here?_

I stiffened and turned around. There in front of the Sabertooth guild stood Minerva. She didn't look pleased at all.

"We were just passing by" I heard Rogue answer calmly. I guess he isn't as scared of her as me and Yukino are.

"What are you doing with weak fairy trash?" she demanded while glaring at me. I was now officially scared.

"We joined Fairy tail, not that it's any of your concern. We'll be going now" and with that he turned around and I followed suit. I wasn't too comfortable with turning my back on Minerva though.

"Hold it right there" I felt a death like grip on my shoulder. It was really painful because she was squeezing right on my pressure point.

"Let her go" Rogue looked absolutely terrifying but Minerva just smirked.

"Oh, what's this? The emotionless Rogue likes someone" she sneered.

"Let her go you bitch" I heard a voice. I saw Erza. What in the world was she doing here?

"Hmph" Minerva let me go, I'm sure I have a bruise now, "Always have someone to come to your rescue" she then turned and left. Yukino was currently trying to restrain Erza who looked absolutely livid.

"Are you ok?" Rogue looked worried. I smiled at him.

"I'm fine, my shoulder is just really sore, I might get a bruise" I told him.

"Yukino let me go, she must be punished for bruising Lucy" Erza was still trying to get free of Yukino who had called Libra to help restrain the angry red head.

"Erza, it's okay, I'm fine but what are you doing here?" I asked. She immediately calmed down. Yukino looked exhausted.

"A new cake shop opened here and as soon as I heard I rushed over to assess their cake" she told me. I sweat dropped. She rushed two to three towns over in the middle of the night for cake? Wait why am I surprised?

"Why are you here though? Sting was having a drinking competition with Natsu when I left, unfortunately the cake shop is closed so I'm going to stay at an inn, you will join me, it's far too late to travel back" she ordered. We all nodded, no one disobeyed Erza.

"So Yukino, what are you doing here?" she asked her. Yukino started to explain the whole situation to her and by the end of it we were at an inn and quite exhausted.

"Alright" Erza got our attention "Yukino will sleep in a room with Lucy and I will sleep in a room with Rogue. Since you two are dating I will not allow for you to sleep in the same room. No complaints!" she ordered. And as I've said, no one argues with Erza.

We got two rooms with two beds each. We said good night to each other and immediately fell asleep.

When I woke up it was ten o'clock. Well I guess we all went to bed past midnight so it's understandable. I looked over at the next bed and saw that Yukino was still fast asleep. When I tried to get up I noticed that Frosch was on me. When did he get here? I'm sure he wasn't there when I fell asleep. I gently moved him and put him on my pillow and headed towards the shower.

I scrubbed my hair and got out of the shower. I exited the bathroom with my towel and headed over to my bag and got dressed. I then walked over to Yukino and shook her awake.

"No, I don't care" she mumbled.

"Yukino wake up or Erza will probably wake you up" upon saying this she woke up and ran to the bathroom shouting good morning.

I went over to Erza and Rogue's room with Frosch and knocked on the door. When no one answered I opened the door with the spare key that I was given. Erza was still sleeping and was chewing her hair and Rogue was sleeping on his side.

"Erza, wake up, it's past ten, don't you want to go get cake?" she shot up at the mention of cake.

"Good morning Lucy, I shall go get ready and then we shall go have cake for breakfast" she then went to shower.

"Cake for breakfast doesn't sound very healthy. I wonder what Capricorn would say?" I mumbled.

I walked up to Rogue and tried to shake him awake but Rogue was not a morning person.

"Rogue wake up" I kept saying. This was getting annoying. I bent down to his ear.

"ROGUE WAKE UP!" I shouted. He shot up and so did Frosch. I felt bad about waking Frosch up but at least Rogue was awake now and I was stifling my giggles.

"Why'd you have to scream in my ear? There are nicer ways to wake people up" he accused me.

"I tried but they didn't work and I was getting annoyed" I explained.

"Good morning Rogue" Frosch said walking up to him.

"Frosch, how did you get in my bed last night?" I asked the cute exceed.

"I let him in Lucy-sama" Yukino came in from behind me "he came after you fell asleep"

"Oh well then never mind" I turned to Rogue who was falling asleep "Don't you dare fall asleep. Go get ready"

 **At the cake store**

When we arrived at the cake store I sat next to Yukino and we were talking about the new keys I got while playing with Plue who was eating some candy that Erza gave him.

"I don't know how healthy cake is for breakfast" Yukino told me and I nodded in agreement but Erza didn't seem to mind, she probably had cake for breakfast daily and possibly for dinner too.

Erza ordered strawberry and Yukino ordered chocolate. I ordered fudge and so did Rogue. Virgo then popped up.

"Hime, Capricorn is concerned that you are not eating healthy. He suggests that you have a light lunch and dinner and summon him for training sometime today or tomorrow" and with that she disappeared. I groaned.

"What was that about?" Yukino asked.

"Capricorn keeps telling me that I need to go on a diet and Happy keeps telling me that I'm heavy, but it's actually my chest. Gray knows that and Erza understands" I told her with a sigh. I'm tired of everyone telling me that I'm heavy. After Happy told me that I'm heavy the first time I trained day after day to try and lose weight but then nothing changed.

"Why does Gray know?" Rogue enquired. Erza laughed as did I.

"Is Rogue jealous?" Yukino teased "And what's so funny?"

"Don't worry Rogue, the reason that he knows is because there was an incident where Natsu read some incantation out loud and we all switched bodies. Gray and I switched, Natsu and Loke, and Erza and Happy. Gray kept complaining about how his chest was too heavy and that his back was too. He then kept trying to strip, but I got him to stop" I explained remembering the panic.

"Oh, how did you get it undone?" Yukino asked.

"We made Natsu read the incantation over and over until we were back to normal, it took a while" Erza explained. She was laughing at the memory until her cake came and she immediately sat upright and grabbed a fork.

I watched in amusement as her eyes sparkled and she slowly took the tip of the cake on her fork and raised it she then proceeded to eat the bite and sat there in complete bliss with a happy and peaceful look on her face. The fork was still in her mouth, I supressed a giggle at my friends antics.

"Lucy if you don't eat your cake Frosch will steal it and he's not allowed fudge" I heard Rogue inform me. I looked at Frosch who was staring at my cake while drooling.

"Why isn't he allowed fudge?" I asked. Frosch had gone to ask Yukino for a bite of her cake.

"I don't know why it only happens with fudge but he gets really hyper and then gets sick" he explained.

Frosch had successfully convinced Yukino to give him some cake and was now happily munching on the piece that he was given.

We all ate our cakes with me telling Yukino and Rogue about all the instances when Natsu and Gray smashed Erza's cake. When we finished we headed to the train station which Rogue was not too happy about but he didn't complain.

When we arrived in Magnolia I we all went to put our bags down and headed to the guild.

"You didn't tell me that Rogue and Sting were staying with you" Yukino accused me.

"It didn't come up" I defended myself. Sting and Rogue had been looking for a place to stay but there were none close enough. The only places available were in the next town over and that meant that they would have to take the train everyday which Sting simply refused to do.

We opened the doors to find everyone fighting, mainly Sting and Natsu. Gray was trying to get Juvia off of him and was failing miserably as usual. He looked a bit soaked.

"There you are Lucy! Master and Natsu were worried about you. Gray was too busy avoiding a certain water mage. And what's that bruise?" I heard Mira inform me.

"Oh I didn't mean to worry them! I'll go and explain to master right away!" I scurried away before she could question me further.

 **Sorry for the wait! I'm trying to make my chapters longer. I wanted to make this chapter 2000 words but felt you guys had waited long enough! I will try update trickery next week. I'm only on 600-700 word which is unacceptable!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	16. 16 Mild disaster

**Why, you ask, didn't I update sooner? I was absorbed in other manga's (I started reading bleach) if you guys know any awesome manga's please tell me! I'm sorry for the late updates.**

* * *

 **NOTE:**

 **A new life away from fairytail: I have written the chapter, its 12268 words and I don't know if that is enough. If you really want I will post it as is.**

 **Trickery: I'll be honest. I'm having trouble with this one. If anyone has any ideas I'll be happy!**

* * *

I made my way to master's office and knocked on the door and entered when I was given permission. It was an adequately sized office with masters desk facing the left with two chairs in front of it and another desk by the door which Laxus was sitting at doing paperwork which he didn't look to happy about. There were a couple of bookshelves but mostly stacks of papers.

"There you are Lucy! There was no trace of you anywhere in Magnolia. If you were gone another day I would have sent Natsu to go and look for you. You should let us know when you are planning to disappear" he scolded. I maneuverer my way around the tall stacks of paper to a chair and took a seat.

"I'm sorry master, I went to the open beach the next town over to make contracts with my new keys and Rogue went with me and we decided to stay the night because Rogue didn't want to go on the train three times in a day but Frosch got lost and we found him all the way in Lomber town outside Sabertooth where Minerva found us but then Erza came by to buy cake but the store was closed because it was around midnight then we stayed the night and Erza made us have cake for breakfast" I explained.

"Oh yes, Erza ran out of the guild when she overheard Mira talking about a new cake store but she didn't even consider that the store would be closed. All she had on her mind was cake" Master thought out loud with a hand stroking his moustache.

"Master we have someone else to join the guild" I told him. I then proceeded to tell him how we ran into Yukino and asked if she could join. Master was really happy about the thought of new people in the guild.

We went downstairs to give Yukino her new stamp and found her being interrogated by Mira about her and Sting and any other possible matches. But when Mira saw me she essentially saw her next victim. Lately she was determined to know every aspect of my relationship with Rogue.

Unluckily for me Natsu saw me at the same time and I was now being questioned by both of them. Natsu was asking (demanding) that next time I spontaneously disappear that I take him with me. Mira was asking whether there was any progress with me and Rogue. While all this was happening master was laughing at my despair.

"You listen here Lucy; I want lots of babies running around this guild so you and Rogue better get a move on! By the end of the year there should be at least two babies." I heard Mira tell me in a strict voice. Rogue choked on the drink that he was currently drinking, while Sting, Laxus and Gajeel laughed their heads off. Wendy was a bit red and Natsu was too busy scolding me to notice.

"Mira that's physically impossible, it's August now and I don't think your fantasies will come true any time soon" I told her. She looked really sad but the truth can hurt.

Erza heard Mira's comment and told me that I was forbidden to have babies until I was a suitable age which caused her and Mira to fight. All the while Rogue had a pink tint to his face and I did too. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the guild where I summoned Plue who started to play with Frosch.

"Just ignore Mira; she's not right in the head when it comes to babies. She loses every ounce of common sense at the mention or thought of a baby" I mumbled but I know he heard me.

"I've noticed that, that happens. Quite often, especially when it comes to you" he told me.

"I'm her number one victim, normally you can distract her by telling her about other potential couples but lately it's not working. And it's impossible to avoid her" I told him.

We walked around town for a bit before heading back to the guild. We just sat at a bench and watched the guild brawl; discussing who we thought would be knocked out next. I leant on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

 **Mira's POV**

I was cleaning the remaining glasses while writing a list of how many glasses, tables and kitchen utensils that we had to replace. The list was growing by the minute and I knew that master would not be happy. I was about to get the dustpan to sweep up some glass when I saw Lucy leaning on Rogues shoulder, clearly asleep (how she could sleep like that is beyond me, I even fall asleep at a desk not to mention the noise that the guild was making) he was looking down at her with a soft look on his face. I internally squealed and ran to get a camera. I was in the kitchen retrieving the camera I heard a crash. I sighed, more items to add to the list.

I walked out of the kitchen and froze at what I saw. The bar was in pieces and Lucy and Rogue were on the floor. Lucy looked thoroughly confused as she tried to cover herself as Natsu and Sting had destroyed her clothes. Rogues eyes were closed as he tried to control his temper but he failed miserably at it when Wakaba said something about Lucy. He ended up punching him across the guild after giving Lucy his cloak. Sting started cheering, happy that Rogue was joining in the fight. I took a picture of the moment before putting the camera away.

 **Lucy's POV**

 _A few moments before Mira walked in_

I was about to fall asleep on Rogues shoulder. We were discussing buying an apartment for me, him and Sting. When they discussed having an apartment without me Frosch wouldn't stop crying until I agreed never to leave him. I hope I can keep that promise. Who knows what could happen in the future. Sting found this all highly annoying. I must remember to ask Rogue about how to cope with him.

I suddenly felt heat all around me and my clothes were ruined. Wakaba said something about my state of dress which highly annoyed Rogue, who had given me his cloak. I then realised I had landed on something.

I was sitting on Natsu as I held Rogues cloak close around me. I turned around to see Mira, at first she looked amused but then it looked as if she thought of something that made her mad.

"How dare you ruin the moment" she was now in her Satan soul. What moment? What is she talking about?

The whole guild froze and slowly turned to face her. She ended up punishing them for something but then smashed Erza's cake. They then started a fight with her. I just sat there laughing as Wendy, Yukino and Lisanna tried to comfort master who was crying about the destruction.

'Just another regular day in Fairy Tail' I sighed


End file.
